The present invention relates generally to a complete system for simulating a sports goaltender. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for simulating a sports goaltender which enables a player to experience shooting on a goal where the goaltender closely simulates the movement and reaction of a live goaltender.
Over the years, various sports have become popular which require players to shoot on a goal, which is attended by a goaltender, in an effort to score a point. These sports include, but are not limited to ice hockey, street hockey, lacrosse and soccer. In each of these sports, for example, players are faced with the challenge of shooting the puck or ball past the goaltender and into the opposing team's goal to score a point.
There have been many attempts in the prior art to simulate such a challenge but without the use of a human or live goaltender. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,062, issued to McCarthy et al., discloses an automated goaltender with a body fixed to a frame and a pair of arms pivotedly connected to the goaltender body which are moveable between various positions through a motorized arrangement. This automated goaltender is placed in front of a goal where its arms move about to increase the challenge of scoring a goal for the shooting player. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,940, issued to Amundson, discloses a practice goaltender which includes a goaltender figure mounted on a moveable support base for placement in front of a goal. The goaltender is stationary to permit the shooting player to practice certain shots. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,675, issued to DiMarzio, discloses a simulated hockey goaltender where the goaltender figure moves back-and-forth in a continuous and steady fashion in front of the goal to enhance the challenge of scoring a goal for a shooter. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,386, issued to Carzino, discloses a soccer practice machine with an array of sensors to determine the horizontal location of the ball as shot. In response to the horizontal location, a goaltender is moved accordingly.
Known prior art goaltender simulator systems fail to closely simulate the actual experience of shooting a ball or puck at a goal tended by a live goaltender. Each of these prior art apparatuses suffer various disadvantages which cause them to poorly simulate an actual shot on a tended goal. For example, various prior art apparatuses are stationary and do not react whatsoever to the particular trajectory of the puck or ball shot. In addition, these prior art apparatus typically include a goaltender which has a regular, continuous and predictable pattern of motion in front of the goal. As a result, the challenge of scoring a goal is severely diminished. Further, prior art systems, which react according to the location of the shot by a player, are severely inadequate to truly simulate the actual experience of taking a shot on a tended goal. These prior art systems fail to accurately track the trajectory of the ball or puck which results in a goaltender reaction which is simple as well as inaccurate.
Goaltender simulator systems have particular application in the entertainment industry where the system can be employed at various entertainment centers, such as family fun centers, sports bars, game rental shops and other similar locations and may also be used as a practice device. There is a demand for a goaltender simulator system which may be used both indoors and outdoors and can be easily operated in an automated fashion. Further, it is desired that the system be impervious to weather conditions to permit outdoor use at locations such as mini-golf courses, batting cages, and similar locations. In particular, it is desirable that such a system closely simulate the experience of shooting on a tended goal which includes the physical challenge of scoring the goal as well as an accompanying audio and visual experience.